


fantastical

by softreminiscence



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softreminiscence/pseuds/softreminiscence
Summary: there is something alluring about how sakakura boxes; it just turns munakata on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kink meme prompt fill!  
> munakata masturbates while thinking of sakakura:
> 
> After seeing Sakakura during a boxing match, hot and sweaty while wearing very little, Munakata gets to the nearest bathroom and jacks off while thinking of his best friend. It was one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had.
> 
> Bonus- Munakata struggles to stay quiet in the restroom stall, but finds a certain thrill in the idea of getting caught.

the crowd  _ roars  _ in his ears as he stands aside yukizome, who pumps her fist into the air and is just an addition to the overwhelming noise. sakakura’s entrance is not graceful or beautiful; he walks towards the caged ring with a towel around his shoulders and a robe barely concealing his body. in order to see him, munakata has to twist his head to the side. this is their usual vantage point because they could watch him walk into the ring, out of it, they could see each move so that they never had to wonder how he was doing. the cockiness of his smile is familiar as he lifts his fists into the air, trying to get more of a rise from the crowd. it works because everyone is once again  _ yelling _ around munakata so loudly that his ears ring already. when sakakura passes yukizome and him, he meets munakata’s gaze and his expression flickers to a softness that munakata almost misses, then sakakura’s back is what he’s watching as he makes his way into the ring, awaiting the start of his match. 

 

the lights go blindingly bright as the cameras move into optimal positions in order to capture the world famous boxer from hope’s peak. even though he no longer has those ties to that school, they still trail after all of them, especially with munakata’s work on building hope’s peak overseas. each of them agreed to work towards plans together, but munakata was not going to eclipse them. if yukizome wanted to find her own dream, then she could, and if sakakura got a call for one last match in celebration, he would support him in this. 

 

the robe is shed while he’s standing in the ring; his trainer is talking low to him, as he puts in his mouthpiece, smashes his boxing gloves together. his bare chest shimmers in the light as the opponent enters the ring. munakata’s eyes glaze over now, since there is little else here that entertains him that isn’t sakakura. yukizome curiously tries to peer over the crowd in order to see better, then tries to say something to munakata, but he doesn’t hear her, so he has to lean down. 

 

“why do the tall ones always stand in front of me?” she pouts, and munakata chuckles, patting the top of her head affectionately as his gaze slips from her and returns to the referee who is making the crowd fired up with his words. he announces each of the boxers and from here, munakata cannot see the feral look in sakakura’s gaze that has been dulled because he knows that if he simply used his full strength, used that ferality, the match would be over before it truly started. during these matches, unless his opponent is talented at movements or defense, sakakura unleashes anger that neither yukizome or munakata knows that he possesses; the sharpness of his anger always surprises them. mere minutes after his first matches started, he would immediately knock the other boxer out, but now he knows how to play the game of broadcasting, of bets. money is passed between members of the crowd as sakakura bounces from one foot to another; he had to show anyone who dared to vote against him, that he still had every ounce of strength he did a year ago. 

 

the start of the match is initiated with a bell and yukizome’s screaming alongside the crowd. munakata’s gaze returns to the ring now and he watches with excitement thrumming in his veins as sakakura moves with heavy feet; he’s able to dodge the punches that are thrown at him, but the other boxer is not as lucky when sakakura’s fist brush against him. realization must dawn on him that he cannot move fast enough to dodge the next punch that is thrown towards him. this is a dance that munakata has memorized, even though it is never the same as the first time, never the same as the last. sakakura starts to sweat underneath the heavy lights and physical exertion; the sweat glistens for the cameras, for the audience, and when sakakura’s next punch makes contact, the crowd roars, collectively moving in excitement. adrenaline pumps through munakata’s own veins as he watches with his voice straining to cheer sakakura on. there is a smile on his face that yukizome will catch, will tease him for later. 

 

time slows as sakakura ducks to avoid a punch, then it speeds up again as he jabs his fist into his opponent’s ribcage. there is a thick feeling in munakata’s throat as he is watching the slip of wetness slide into the divots of his abdomen. he moves in a calculated way that is so different from his usually clumsy, heavy-handed way of existing. the concentration he is expending causes munakata to have trouble swallowing. sakakura barely misses a hit and the microphones pick up the groan that slips from his mouth. that groan will untie munakata when he watches the television broadcast of this match in a couple days with sakakura. 

 

with teeth gritted, sakakura returns the punches he’s been given. every muscle in his body seems to be engaged and the piece of fabric that covers his groin is infuriating in the moment. immediately, one of munakata’s hands go up to cover his flushed cheeks. his whole face feels hot as he realizes what paths his mind is making treks down now. he prays that yukizome does not notice his movements as he tries to shift to a more comfortable position. with the realization, his breathing gets slower. his gaze goes from unfocused, back to sakakura, and the strong muscles in his back are shining slick with sweat. munakata wishes to slide his hands down the expanse of his skin, to feel the sweet slide of their skin against each other. 

 

suddenly, he’s hot underneath more than his collar. his mind fantasizing the way that sakakura would rub against him impatiently as he took his time with him. quickly, he ducks down, “i’m going to go to the restroom, the coffee hit me.” munakata says composedly before nearly breaking into a sprint heading for the restrooms. yukizome barely has time to register what is happening, then she chuckles as she watches his disappearing form.

 

“he’s even embarrassed to go to the bathroom…!” she shakes her head, moving into his spot so that she can have a better vantage point of what is happening. 

  
  


munakata’s hand is sweaty as it slips against the door as he presses into it to open it. the crowd roars behind him as he enters and the noise is immediately swallowed by the small room. there are only two stalls, but both seem to be open and he cannot help but to feel as though this is a chance moment of luck. no one will bear witness to his moment of undoing. he quickly locks himself into the stall with the most space. 

 

his fingers are clumsy as he tries to unclasp the button of his pants to free himself from this tightness. when his hand brushes against himself, he has to stifle a low moan. the image of sakakura plays on the screen that is the back of his eyelids as his eyes slip shut as he pulls himself from his boxers and holds his cock at the base. not yet is he hard, but just the image of sakakura is enough to get a rise from him. his stomach churns with a sort of desire that he almost doesn’t comprehend. it is hot, sticky, and makes him feel  _ sick _ . these are not the types of thoughts anyone should be having about their best friend while touching themselves, but he cannot help but think about sakakura after the match, how he will be covered in sweat that he’s tried to dab off with a towel, how musky he will smell, and how munakata will want to press him up against the wall and remove his constraints, his clothing. 

 

he can see it now, sakakura’s back against the wall with confusion written out on his face as he looks down at munakata expectantly. he would bite his shoulder, tasting blood and sweat as his hands would roam for purchase against skin that is simply  _ slide _ . his hands would feel every inch of his body that he could reach and where it might be uncomfortable between others, the stickiness of his sweat would be incentive for munakata to press against him for friction that would undo the both of them. he would spread sakakura’s legs open, slipping his own leg there, still clothed. he’d rub himself through the layers of fabric against sakakura’s leg. he would grind into him again and again until he was painfully hard and shaking with longing. sakakura would return the favor, but in a cloudy, calculated way because his veins would be heavy with love and pleasure. his hips would move with more restraint, he’d have questions weighing on his tongue:  _ is this okay? munakata, is this okay? do you want this? where did this come from?  _ all those questions would be buried between the softest noises slipping free from their mouths as they pressed into each other sickeningly desperate for the friction. 

 

munakata’s lips would explore from his shoulders to his collarbones. they would skim his nipples, trail down to his stomach, and continue their descent until the hem of sakakura’s boxing shorts stop him short. he’d nip at the soft skin there, relishing in the way that sakakura’s hips would jerk helplessly. he’d make sure to look up at sakakura, lifting a hand to reach for him. words would be hard for munakata, but he could still show the softness of touches. “is this okay?” he’d breathe out, tongue lapping at the beads of sweat that have collected at his waist. 

 

sakakura would nod and he would take too much time pulling his shorts off of him. he’d already be hard, the head of his cock weeping with pre-cum, sticky to the touch and heady to the taste. munakata would lick from his base to the head of his cock, drawing out breathless moans from sakakura’s lips. lips that should be administering the same details to munakata, but he pushes that thought to the side as his hand shakily moves up and down the length of his cock. munakata can pretend that his fingers are curled around sakakura, but the noises that fall from his mouth are very much him, desperate and panting as he grasps needfully at himself, moving his hand up and down in a pace that is too painfully slow. it is how he’d treat sakakura, how he’d tempt him for too long, until sakakura’s voice  _ broke  _ as he begged for munakata to move faster. his hips would jerk, press hotly into the touch. just as munakata’s own do in the grungy bathroom stall. munakata would have to slam his hips against the wall and hold them there so he could continue his administrations. 

 

his chest is heaving as he imagines that he’s leaving with a kiss against the head of sakakura’s cock, then he is letting sakakura pull him out of his own clothing, hard and pliant in his touch. the touch of sakakura’s hands would undo him completely, especially as he took both their cocks into his grasp and moved his hands up and down so that they were rubbing against each other in the sweetest slide of pre-cum and skin. the heat would drive munakata up the wall until his skin was crawling as he jerked into sakakura’s hand, against sakakura’s cock, he would change the angle of his hips, trying to grind down hard against him, urging sakakura to squeeze his hand a little tighter around their cocks with need that drew noises from deep within his throat until he was a mess of  _ i love you, juzo, i love this, i love you. i want to be inside you _ , 

 

\-----  _ bang _ . munakata’s head hits the stall as someone enters the restroom. his breathing is erratic and he hopes that he’s not audible. his ears are ringing, he’s painfully close to finishing, but he stills completely when he recognizes the voices. “you have to wait outside, yukizome.” panic floods his system as he realizes that the object of his fantasy is now so close to him, just on the other side of the stall he’s in. “munakata?” he calls. there’s a hint of worry in his voice, but munakata can imagine him with his hands in his pockets, looking across the stalls only to realize that he’s in one. he can probably see his shoes. 

 

his voice has the opposite effect that he expects and he begins to move his hand along the length of his cock with a newfound fervor. the anxiety of sakakura realizing why munakata is hiding out in the bathroom is enough to alight every nerve ending in his spine as it curls at the thought of him finding him hard with his hand against his own cock as his ring finger gently prods at the soft skin just before the ring of muscle that begs just as openly for sakakura as does every other inch of his body. he moans, deep, low, audible. sakakura hears. “you okay?” the worry is tangible now as he takes steps towards the stall, but the door opens and yukizome is asking him if everything is alright and  _ how long does it take to get one man from the bathroom?  _

 

the hand that is free, he presses into his mouth and bites down onto it as he moves against his own touch. none of the friction is  _ enough _ , because he wants sakakura to be here, for him to break down the door and immediately take him into his mouth until he’s screaming as he pulls against sakakura’s hair, fucking his mouth without reserve. he’d take care to avoid sakakura’s discomfort, but he’d be so close to release that he would find his hips moving at an erratic, uncontrollable pace. the jerky movements only adding to the slight pain of sakakura’s teeth against his cock, his tongue trying to taste every inch of his length. 

 

the knock on the stall causes his eyes to open, breaking the reverie his mind had been occupied with, but just as violently as the break in concentration comes his climax as he jerks his hand off of his cock. his hands are sticky with his cum and he’s thankful for the darkness of the venue and of night outside, because in his bliss, he cannot think to check his pants or shirt for stains. his chest is still heaving as the anxiety still is driving him as he pulls toilet paper to furiously try to clean his hands, then flush the evidence down the drain. lastly, he makes sure that his clothing is somewhat put together before he opens the door. 

 

he catches his image in the mirror immediately and fixes his tousled hair. sakakura stands right before him with the faintest blush dusting his cheeks with the reality of the situation. “you… okay?” he asks, swallowing. 

 

“yes? why wouldn’t i be fine? i just took a trip to the restroom.” he shrugs, crossing over to wash his hands, but before he can make it, sakakura has his wrist in his grasp and his tongue sweeps against the palm of his hand. munakata goes from composed to nearly having a breakdown with just that small action. 

 

sakakura’s flush deepens as he tastes munakata on his tongue. he drops munakata’s hand, allowing for him to wash his hands. a dark look crosses over sakakura’s face as he uselessly stands there, trying to find words, but finding himself too embarrassed to say anything. when munakata is drying his hands, he finds words again. “i won the match.” the words are gruff and he coughs around them. 

 

munakata gives him a smile, color still in his cheek. “as expected. good job, j--sakakura.” he blinks, at his unprofessional slip, then he pointedly looks away. “i expect nothing but the best from you.” there is a silence between both of them and that’s when yukizome peeks in again. 

 

“there’s a line out here!” she chirps, “are you two done yet?” 

 

munakata grins slyly at sakakura, a rare moment of openness. “i was just coming,” and with that, he turns to make his way out of the restroom with sakakura following at his heels. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything like this, so feedback is really great, but not necessary! I'm thankful for all the kudos and bookmarks I get. If you would like to request something, then message me @softreminiscence on tumblr! (anon is fine!!) Thank you for reading..!


End file.
